1. Field of Invention
The present subject matter relates generally to the field of reduction of materials emissions, and in particular, to a vacuum tank containing a flexible bladder for the containment of collected materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum trucks, vacuum boxes and other similar vehicles or containers can be utilized to collect liquid materials. During the collection process, the materials sometimes produce vapor emissions that can be discharged into the atmosphere. For example, these exhaust emissions may be discharged from a vacuum pump used to deliver the materials to the vacuum tank or vented from a valve or other opening on the vacuum tank. These exhaust emissions can contain compounds such as benzene and hexane which can be harmful to the environment and cause health concerns. Federal, state and local regulations are requiring significant reductions of discharge of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) into the atmosphere. Thus, a reduction in the amount of these materials emissions is desired.
While certain embodiments will be described in connection with the preferred illustrative embodiments, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to those embodiments. On the contrary, it is intended to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents, as may be included within the spirit and scope of the subject matter as defined by the claims provided herein.